If Tommorow Never Comes
by Are We Human
Summary: She was beautiful. She knew it, of course. A Mondler tragedy. CM.


_**Authors Note: **My first Mondler fic! Hope you like it. _

**xx**

Chandler never imagined he'd have ended up with someone as beautiful as Monica. The way she just lay beside him, sleeping soundly. He wished her eyes would fly open, so he could gaze into them. But still she slept on, never stirring.

_Sometimes late at night,_

_I lie awake and watch her sleeping._

_She's lost in peaceful dreams,_

_So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark._

_And the thought crosses my mind,_

_If I never wake up in the morning._

_Would she ever doubt the way I feel,_

_In my heart ..._

She was beautiful. But she knew it, of course. Chandler told her she was beautiful every day. He knew it aswell, she was the most beautiful creature ever to be born into this world, and she was everything he had ever wanted. Chandler knew he didn't deserve her, but she obviously thought otherwise. Why else would she have taken him in and loved him?

Smiling to himself, Chandler thought about how lucky he was to have her. Many other guys would have killed for a girl like her, but he'd gotten in there first and won her over. Remembering Richard left a bad taste in his mouth, but still Chandler remembered how the other guy had stepped aside so he could propose. The thought gave him new strength.

_If tommorow never comes,_

_Will she know how much I loved her?_

_Did I try in every way to show her every day,_

_That she's my only one._

_And If my time on earth were through,_

_And she must face the world without me._

_Is the love I gave her in the past,_

_Gonna be enough to last._

_If tommorow never comes ..._

It was early morning, and he should have been sleeping, but somehow Chandler just couldn't go back to sleep now. He was awake, and needed to get out and get some fresh air. Smiling and getting up, he showered, then dressed, and decided to set out for a walk.

It was weird. Chandler _never _went for a walk in the morning. Monica had always encouraged him to, and maybe today he was just seeing sense. But something about today made Chandler think. He knew something was going to happen, something wonderful. Maybe he would announce to Monica that they were going on a vacation? Maybe Monica would tell him she was pregnant? Chandler didn't know yet. But he would definately find out later.

Taking one last look at his resting wife, Chandler bent down and kissed her on the forehead, trying his best not to make her stir. Thankfully, she didn't, and he smiled, departing from the room and from the appartment.

_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life,_

_Who never knew how much I loved them._

_Now I live with the regret,_

_That my true feelings for them never were revealed._

_So I made a promise to myself,_

_To say each day how much she means to me._

_And avoid that circumstance,_

_Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel ..._

As he walked down the deserted street, Chandler shuddered. The cold air made him reel, and he blinked back the dust in his eyes, and went on down the road. He had alot to think about. He didn't know exactly what, but something had just made him come out here so early. He needed to think.

He loved her so much. Monica meant the world to him, and he would give up forever for her, he meant that. Nothing on this earth meant more to him then her. He'd always been unlucky in love before then, and for a split second he frowned, remembering Janice, but then remembered that she had meant nothing to him next to Monica.

Chandler smiled. He would buy her a ring, just to spoil her a bit. He hadn't been doing much for her recently, what with his job. He realised how much he'd been ignoring her recently aswell, so this would make up for it. He smiled wider. He loved her so much.

A couple of things then happened in quick succession.

First, Chandler suddenly realised that he had been walking on the side of the road. Secondly, as he turned around, he just had time to see a car swerving out of control, and then see it swerve right towards him. He couldn't do anything, couldn't even react.

_If tommorow never comes,_

_Will she know how much I loved her?_

_Did I try in every way to show her every day,_

_That she's my only one._

_And If my time on earth were through,_

_And she must face the world without me._

_Is the love I gave her in the past,_

_Gonna be enough to last._

_If tommorow never comes ..._

Chandler made no sound as the car smashed into him, sending him flying over the top of it. He hadn't had the time to prevent it from happening. Minutes later, a crowd was gathering. Some were screaming, others were just in plain shock. Soon the police had arrived, and also an ambulance, removing Chandler from the public.

A half hour later, it was confirmed that Chandler Muriel Bing had died instantly when the car had hit him.

_So tell that someone you love,_

_Just what you're thinking of._

_If tommorow never comes ..._

Elsewhere, Monica Bing didn't stir, but rolled over, smiling.


End file.
